Many different surgical procedures require that an anchor be used to either establish a strong point of connection for other securing elements or devices relative to a tissue location in a patient, and/or to secure two or more tissue layers (i.e., portions together. In this regard, the term “anchor”, as used herein, is not to be limited to any particular type of tissue fastening or securement application but, rather, encompasses any hard and/or soft tissue-to-tissue securement, tissue-to-device securement, or any other tissue securement application.
One particular area that has received attention in recent years is that of catheter-based surgical procedures. Various tissue anchors have been developed for purposes of deployment and securement with catheter-based technology. However, there are still limitations in current technology. For example, insertion size versus deployment size must be strictly controlled due to the need for catheter diameters to be maintained relatively small. Many catheter-based tissue anchor systems have very specialized uses and are not versatile for use in many different tissue fastening or securement operations.
There is generally a need for a simpler, more versatile tissue anchor which may be deployed and securely fastened to tissue in a catheter-based operation or a non-catheter-based operation.